This invention relates to a method of jointing a copper pipe to an aluminum pipe by soldering, more particularly, forming a joint between said two pipes:
In forming a joint between a copper pipe and an aluminum pipe, it has hitherto been customary to carry out flash butt welding because it is almost impossible to directly joint said two types of pipes. However, according to the above method, shortcomings have been presented that a sound joint is difficult to obtain and moreover a larger number of man-hour is required for removing burrs produced at the inner periphery of the joint.
In view of the above, the present invention is intended to provide a round and strong joint by soldering using ultrasonic vibrations.